The use of media data such as video data has increased rapidly. Media data is used for various purposes, including to create movies, record and view sports events, for home security, to capture personal and family events, to sell real estate, for streaming, among others. Video becomes even more flexible and useful when data associated with the environment in which the video is shot is captured, analyzed, and used to assist a user in generating the video.